Rabura: An Eternal Romance
by Yunaman
Summary: After Kakashi and Zabuza are incapacitated, Rabura Zabuza's twin brother  and Makashi Kakashi's twin brother  are called to end the battle for the bridge. But instead they fall in love. Will their love succeed?


Rabura: An Eternal Romance

''I can't believe Kakashi-sensei is unconcious.'' Naruto lamented as he, Sakura and Sasuke were leaning over Kakashi's body, which was laying in a futon.

After the battle with Zabuza, both he and Kakashi had fallen unconcious and were taken to safety by their respective group. But how long would this fictive safety last? What if Zabuza regains consciousness before Kakashi? Then all would be lost. Konoha can't risk it. So while Kakashi was sleeping they sent over a substitute for him.

The bell of the Bridgebuilder's daughter's house rang. She stood up and opened the door. Naruto and the rest turned around and saw the man on the door. It was Makashi. Makashi was Kakashi's secret twin brother.  
>He lived outside of Konoha to keep the secret and only Kakashi, Iruka and The Hokage knew about his existence. He looked just like Kakashi, except he had a pale red mask and dark yellow vest instead of green.<p>

''Hello, my name is Makashi. I'll be your susbstitute, while Kakashi is incapacitatated.'' Makashi said cheerfully.

''How come Kakashi-sensei never told us he has a twin brother?'' Naruto asked in his typical bratty voice.

''Shut up, Naruto!''Sakura said, desperately trying to end the arising awkward situation.

''No! I mean it! How come he never told us?'' Naruto started yelling like a moron.

''There's a lot of things he's never told you.'' Makashi replied.

''Like what? His porn collection?''

''Wouldn't you like to know?''

''WHY YOU!''Naruto yelled and attacked Makashi armed with his Kunai.

Makashi swiftly dodged the attack and charged a flaming chidori in his hand and then procedeed to hit Naruto with it. SInce he was holding back he didn't kill Naruto, but he did cause substantial damage.  
>He then used his superioe healing capabilities to heal Naruto's injuries after teaching him a lesson.<p>

MEANWHILE...

Zabuza was also unconcious and laying in a bed in his lair. Haku was looking after him. Suddenly the huge metallic door opened. A man very reminiscent of Zabuza entered. It was his twin brother Rabura!

''Who are you?'' Haku said while secretely getting his pins ready for fighting.

''Do not fret. I am Zabuza's brother. I am here to help.'' Rabura replied.

''How can I trus you?''

''I can prove I'm not a clone or lying with this.'' Rabura took out a mgic tag. He then used it on himself and it instantly proved he was telling the truth.

''I believe you.''

''Now let's go and finish the job my brother started!'' Rabura said triumphantly.

LATER

Both fighting parties were to meat at the bridge that was currently under construction. Sasuke and Naruto were helping the builders build the bridge, while Sakura was pleasing them sexually because she was a slut.

Suddenly Rabura and Haku attacked out of nowhere. Rabura took out his magic 10 foot long Buster sword and swung at Makashi, but Makashi dodged. Makashi then summoned his ninja goats and sheep and they trapped Rabura in sticky liquid and wool, but Rabura managed to use his flaming powers to remove the wool and he was free. (Rabura not only has water jutsus like his brother, but also fir ones.)

Haku started to rain needles all over Sasuke and Naruto, but Naruto used his shadow clomes to stop the deadly needles and protect Sakura who was too busy sucking Tazuna's dick.

Rabura was getting ready to summon his flames and hydro dragon to attack, when he noticed that Makashi was hot. Rabura wasn't gay or anything, but Makashi's manly rugged shin, muscles and working circulatory system turned him on. Rabura was horny like a caged animal.

''I love you, Makashi!'' Rabura said and jumped at Makashi and kissed his chest sexily and seductively.

Makashi wasn't gay either, but when he felt the emotion and affection of Rabura, he too wanted to fuck.

Both of them started to make out like wild animals, while Naruto, Sasuke, Inari, Tazuna, Haku and even Sakura who stopped sucking a dick for a moment, watched in shock as the two ninjas were making out.

Makashi then stripped his ninja pants and ordered Rabura to suck his manly dick. Rabura complied and started to engulf the member. At this moment everyone else was so shock they didn't know what to do.  
>All the people that were building the bridge stopped dead in their tracks as they were too busy watching the two jonin having gay sex on the bridge.<p>

Rabura used his sharp fish teeth to violently jerk off Makashi so hard, that he came everywhere and even covered Nruto in semen. Sakura being the complete whore that she is started to lick all the cum of Naruto,  
>much to his surprise and arousal.<p>

The sex between Rabura and Makashi ifnited and filled the air with passion, sex appeal and pheromones,  
>which made everyone fuck like monkeys. Naruto was fucking Sakura's ass, while she was blowing Haku who was being fucked by Sasuke, who was being fucked by the bridge builder, who was being fucked by Makashi's ninja dogs. All the bridge builders started fucking each other like crazy and not even Inari's poor anus was spared, he was being pegged by his mother Tsunami.<p>

''I want to fuck you, Rabura!'' Makashi said filled with lust.

''Me too.'' Rabura answered.

Rabura removed all his clothes, which surprised both him and Makashi because Rabura didn't have a penis.  
>He had a vagina instead.<p>

Suddenly the ghost of Rabura's parents appeared.

''Rabura it's time we told you the truth.'' His parents said in unison.

''What truth?'' Rabura replied, while Makashi was eyeing his clitoris.

''You are a women with Turner's Syndrom and not a man.'' His parents said.

''No! It can't be.''

''It's true.''

Rabura layed there silent, his pussy assaulted by the cold wind, but he didn't care.

''We've always hated the Kakashi family, Rabura. So we do not condone on this you are about to do.  
>But since you can't get pregnant you can have sex with him. Bye!'' Rabura's parents said and went to Nirvana leaving some ectoplasm.<p>

Both Makashi and Rabura looked at each other at the same time with lustfull smiles.

Makashi then took the ectoplasm and rubbed it on his dick like lube and started to fuck Rabura's clammy vagina. Meanwhile Naruto was getting a blowjob from Sasuke and Sakura, while Inari was fucking mom and sucking Tazuna and Haku's dicks. The rest of the bridge builders were also fucking.

''OH! I'm coming, Makashi.'' Rabura said as he was being fucked by Kakashi's 9 inch dick and sucking the ninja dogs' dicks.

Then, Makashi, Rabura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Inari, Haku, Tsunami, Chidori, The Ninja dogs and all the other bridge builders came at the same time, saltifying the bridge with their sticky cum.

Rabura and Makashi decided to be friends with benefits and because of this the conflict was solved without any violence. The bridge was finished and it was named: The Great Rabura Bridge!

FIN


End file.
